Obecność
Kontynuacja "Nieobecności" pisana przez EkawekęDxC i Sarę124. Akcja opowiadania ma miejsce w drugim wymiarze. Bohaterowie mają około 20 lat. Opis Steph i Hermiona dobierają się do władzy, obiecując porządek. Nie wszystko jednak jest takie kolorowe jak mogłoby się wydawać. Główni bohaterowie tymczasem żyją na zamku jak królowie, romansując ze sobą i tworząc spiski przeciw sobie. Nie mają pojęcia co się dzieje pod ich nosem. Bohaterowie *Sophie Adventure (drugi wymiar) *Irving Du Bois (drugi wymiar) *Baljeet Tjinder (drugi wymiar) *Buford Van Stomm (drugi wymiar) *Nicole Strong (drugi wymiar) *Loren Rarity (drugi wymiar) *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar) *Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Django Brown (drugi wymiar) *Ferb Fletcher (drugi wymiar) *Stephanie Winner (drugi wymiar) *Hermiona Vitaris (drugi wymiar) Fabuła Ostrzeżenie= Ta strona zawiera wulgaryzmy oraz drastyczne treści, które mogą być nieodpowiednie dla twojego wieku. Wchodzisz na własne ryzyko. |-|Fabuła= Odkąd Stephanie Winner i Hermiona Vitaris przejęły władzę nad światem, nic już nie jest takie samo. Ziemia pogrążyła się w haosie, wielu obywateli umierało z głodu, bądź podczas egzekucji. Ponieść karę śmierci było stosunkowo prosto. Jedno słowo wypowiedziane przeciw tyranką - śmierć. Dyktatorki nie czuły wyrzutów, wprost przeciwnie - czerpały z swoich działań przyjemność. Nasuwa się to jedno pytanie - Gdzie jest Ruch Oporu? Czyżby Fretka Flynn, urodzona rewolucjonistka, pozwalała na ten terror? Odpowiedź nie jest jednoznaczna, ale jedno jest pewne - cały świat na nią liczy. Izabela szła korytarzem Spółki Zło. Właściwie, to miejsce już się tak nie nazywało. Teraz to był pałac. Tak stwierdziły dwie władczynie. Steph i Hermiona stworzyły własne zasady. Pozwoliły Izabeli, Fneaszowi, Ferbowi, Nicol, Loren, Bufordowi, Baljeetowi, Sophie i Irvingowi zamieszkać z nimi. Ale prosiły (właściwie kazały) im nigdzie stąd nie wychodzić. Stwierdziły, że same udźwigną ciężar władzy i nie potrzebują pomocy. Pozostali nie sprzeciwiali się, gdyż bardzo podobało im się mieszkanie w tym pałacu. Nie mieli pojęcia co się dzieje w zewnętrznym świecie. Oni żyli sobie jak królowie. Normboty były na każde skinienie ich palca. Ale Izabela źle się tu czuła. Zaczęła biec. Nagle wpadła na Fineasza. - Izabelo? Wszystko w porządku? - Nie jest w porządku. - odparła. - Czuję się tu jak w psychiatryku. Te białe ściany doprowadzają mnie do szaleństwa. A kiedy wyjrzę przez okno, widzę ruiny. To straszne. Gdzie się podziali wszyscy ludzie? - Steph i Herma mówią, że pracują. Zaprowadziły porządek. - A te ruiny? Jak to wytłumaczysz? - Może.. rewolucjoniści?-odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, po czym pomyślał chwilę. Gdy doszło do niego co powiedział, szybko się poprawił.-Nie, zapomnij o tym co powiedziałem. Mimo to, wątpię, żeby Steph i Herma były temu winne w negatywny sposób. - Może... - odparła Izabela. - Chciałabym wyjść na świeże powietrze. A przynajmniej na dziedziniec. Nie podobają mi się te suknie i to "pseudo dworskie" życie, które Steph i Herma nam zafundowały. Nie mogę się do tego przyzwyczaić. -Jeżeli cię to pocieszy, to wyglądasz w tej sukni lepiej od nich.-stwierdził z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. - Dzięki. - odparła Izabela, ale nie uśmiechnęła się. - Ale to w tej chwili za mało, żeby mnie pocieszyć. Tymczasem w innej części zamku, laboratorium. Doktor Baljeet od kilku dni nieustannie pracował nad wszelakimi substancjami. Nikomu jednak nie powiedział, jaki ma w tym cel, nawet Bufordowi i Sophii. Gdy na jego twarzy powoli pojawiał się uśmiech spowodowany wynikami pracy, drzwi gwałtownie otworzyły się. Przez to, hindus upuścił fiolkę z zawartością. W progu stał Buford, patrząc na niego z zażenowaniem. -Czego?-burknął naukowiec, podnosząc potłuczone szkło. - Co ty robisz? - Nic co mogło by cię interesować. - Serio? - odparł Buford. - To dlaczego mnie interesuje? - Bo to nie twoje klimaty. A teraz mógłbyś opuścić moje laboratorium? - Nie. - odparł Buford. Baljeet westchną zirytowany, wziął jakąś fiolkę i sam wyszedł. Wraz z jego wyjściem do pomieszczenia weszła Loren. Gdy dostrzegła Buforda, jej serce ponownie zabiło mocniej. Była w nim zakochana od dłuższego czasu, jednak nie mogła mu tego wyznać. Miał przecież dziewczynę, a była nią jej przyjaciółka. Dla Raritówny była to sytuacja bez wyjścia. Jedyne co jej zostało, to ciche wzdychanie do niego. -Cześć Buford.-mówiła z małym uśmiechem.-Czym tam zirytowałeś Baljeeta? - Tym, że tutaj wszedłem. Ostatnio ma przede mną jakieś sekrety. Zawsze był dziwakiem, ale nie takim. - Nie martw się, na pewno nie ukrywa nic strasznego. Może po prostu ma jakiś problem. - Nie martwię się. Jego zachowanie mnie wkurza. Dlaczego po prostu nie powie tej Sophie, że ją kocha, tylko bawi się w jakieś podchody? Sophie i Irving siedzieli na śnieżnobiałej kanapie, w śnieżnobiałej komnacie Sophie. Dziewczyna delektowała się słowami Irvinga: -Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś najpiękniejszą dziewczyną na świecie?-zapytał Irving, patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej brązowych, świecących jak diamenty oczu.-Jeżeli nie, to cały świat oślepł, a ja jako jedyny mam zaszczyt dostąpić choć cienia twojej nieziemskiej urody. -Tylko żartujesz, prawda?-mówiąc to, na jej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. Uwielbiała gdy ktoś prawi jej komplementy, a słuchanie ich od Irvinga sprawiało jej podwójną przyjemność. -Mówię poważnie.-wypowiadając te słowa, złapał ją za rękę.-Nie mógłbym żartować w takiej sprawie. Od dłuższego czasu staram się ci to powiedzieć, ale...-tu zatrzymał się na chwilę, po czym kontynuował.-Jesteś moim szczęściem, moim natchnieniem, moim diamentem, rajem na tym świecie, moją muzą, wytchnieniem, powodem każdego mojego uczucia. Ty sprawiasz, że się śmieje, sprawiasz, że płaczę. Żadne słowa nie wyrażą tego co czuję, ale kocham cię!-mówiąc to, z jego twarzy szedł uśmiech, jednak kontynuował.-Każdego dnia, dziękuję niebiosom za to, że dostąpiłem zaszczytu widzenia ciebie. Moja bogini o radosnej twarzy, Sophie... Irving podniósł do ust szklankę z napojem, którą przyniosły mu Normboty. Od tego wyznania zaschło mu w ustach. Upił łyk i już miał wrócić do zasypywania Sophie komplementami, ale nagle poczuł jak traci władzę w nogach. Zaczęło paraliżować mu całe ciało. Zaczął opadać w ramiona ukochanej. - Irving? - powiedziała spanikowana. - Irving! - Sophie... - wyszeptał ostatkiem sił i skonał. Dziewczyna podniosła jego głowę, po czym sprawdziła puls. Było jasne, odszedł. Cała się trzęsła, nie mogła powstrzymywać emocji, choć bardzo się starała, zalała się łzami. Starając się być silna, zerknęła na napój który wypił. Czyżby on był powodem jego śmierci? Powinna poddać go analizie, jednak nie potrafiła, nie ufała już nikomu. Położyła dłoń na jego policzek, po czym powiedziała: -Też cię kocham. Jej łza spadła na jego oko, po czym spłynęła jakby to on płakał. Ona przykryła jego ciało prześcieradłem. -Pomszczę cię. Przysięgam. Ruch Oporu przestał istnieć. Fretka więziona była w lochach. Ale on jeden nie zamierzał się poddać. Sam jeden wtargnął do zamku. Musiał ją zabić. Przeklętą Hermionę Vitaris. Wierzył, że to ona była winna. Bo chyba nie Steph? Nie jego Steph... Niemożliwe! Hermiona musiała ją zmanipulować! Ale jak ją zabije, wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Steph pewnie zerwie z Ferbem, bratem tej okrutnej niebieskowłosej, a potem wybierze jego. Django był sprytny. Wtargną do sali tronowej. Hermiona siedziała na swojej białej kanapie i spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Django spojrzał na niebieskowłosą. - Tyle lat służyliśmy razem w RO, Hermiono. Jak mogłaś się tak zmienić? - spytał i wciągną pistolet, po czym wymierzył prosto w nią. Dziewczyna stała naprzeciwko niego bezbronna. - Wybacz ale muszę to zrobić. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. Właśnie wtedy Djanga przeszył ostry ból. Chłopak upadł na posadzkę. Steph spojrzała na niego z obrzydzeniem. W ręku trzymała nóż, który przed chwilą wbiła mu w plecy. - Chyba ruiny Danville, nie były dla nich wystarczającą nauczką. - stwierdziła Hermiona. - Słusznie. Normboty! - krzyknęła Stephanie. Na jej rozkaz natychmiast pojawiło się kilka robotów. - Weźcie na nosze jego ciało i pokrójcie jak kroi się tort. Ma być jednak w takim stanie, żeby było widać, że to człowiek, a nie krwawa miazga. Wystawcie je na dziedziniec. A potem wyłapcie ludzi z domów w których się ukrywają. Wszystkich! Starców, dorosłych, mężczyzn, kobiety, dzieci! I każcie im zjeść to ciało! Jak będą się opierać, to wpychajcie im je do gardła! Ale głowę zostawcie. Oczyście ją w środku. Czaszka i szkóra mają zostać. - Po co ci głowa? - spytała Herma patrząc jak Normboty zabierają ciało martwego Djanga. - Nie chcesz tego wiedzieć. - odparła z powagą Steph. Dziewczyna zerknęła na laboratorium Dr. Baljeeta. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu było puste. Korzystając z niepowtarzalnej okazji, wtargnęła do środka. W dłoniach trzymała kubek z resztkami napoju Irvinga. Musiała mieć 100% pewność, że był on zatruty. Z uwagę spojrzała na wszystkie substancje stojące na blacie, po czym wybrała jedną. Wlała zawartość do większej fioli. Fioletowa substancja wywoływała u niej dreszcze. Spojrzała ponownie na kubek. Nie miała wyjścia, przysięgła mu, że pomści jego śmierć, a wcześniej musiała znać jej powód. Dziewczyna wlała napój do substancji. Było to dość proste, jeżeli mieszanina zabarwi się na czarno, jest to trucizna. Wynik przyszedł dość szybko. Czarny kolor rozlał się w jej oczach, niczym nadchodząca śmierć. W tym momencie, Sophie usłyszała za sobą głos Baljeeta. -Sophie? Co ty tu robisz? -Baljeet?!-mówiąc to, odwróciła się nerwowo, biorąc w dłoń mieszaninę, po czym schowała ją za plecy.-Nic. Jeszcze nic. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Dla niego była to idealna okazja, by zdobyć jej serce. Byli sami, w ciasnym pomieszczeniu... Taka okazja może się już nie powtórzyć. -Fajnie, że jesteś.-powiedział.-Bo widzisz, od dłuższego czasu chcę ci coś powiedzieć. -Z pewnością to coś ważnego.-mówiąc to, spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.-Ale teraz muszę już iść. Na razie! Nie czekając na nic, wybiegła z pomieszczenia z fiolką. Będą już dalej, spojrzała na wykradziony przedmiot, po czym powiedziała: -Będziesz moim dowodem nr.1. Hermiona spacerowała po pałacowych korytarzach bez konkretnego celu. Wystawne ozdobienie zamku napawało ją dumą, to był największy sukces jej życia. Z rozmyślań wyrwały ją drzwi do komnaty Sophii. Nie miała okazji na rozmowę z nią, jednak wydawała jej się być inteligentną, silną wojowniczką, a takiej właśnie potrzebowała w swoich szeregach. Nie myśląc długo otworzyła drzwi. Nikogo jednak nie było, jednak w oczy od razu rzuciło się prześcieradło, które wyraźnie przykrywało ludzką sylwetkę. Widząc to, z jej twarzy zszedł uśmiech. Powoli podeszła do łóżka, po czym odkryła pościel. Jej oczom ukazał się martwy Irving. Nie wywołało to u niej większego wrażenia, śmierć Irvinga nie było większą stratą. -Normboty!-wrzasnęła. Na jej rozkaz dwa roboty wleciały do pomieszczenia. Ona jedynie wskazała na jego ciało, po czym wyszła. Normboty natomiast wzięły na łoże, po czym wyniosły. Buford spacerował na korytarzu i zobaczył Normboty niosące ciało Irvinga. Niedaleko stała Sophie, która patrzyła na to z przerażeniem. - Wiesz co mu się stało? - spytał podbiegając do niej. Ona jedynie pokiwała głową, wpatrując się w ciało Du Bois'a. - Więc co? -Ktoś go otruł.-odpowiedziała wyciszonym tonem.-Muszę się tylko dowiedzieć kto. Buford spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem. Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał. Ale kto mógł to zrobić? Nasuwała mu się jedna odpowiedź - Baljeet. Doktor był zakochany w Sophie, a jego wrogiem był Irving. Baljeet to zrobił. Buford nie wiedział co robić. Powinien powiedzieć o tym Sophie, czy chronić przyjaciela? Loren zauważyła, iż Buford o coś się martwi. Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, po czym zapytała: -Ty wiesz kto go otruł? Buford złapał Loren za rękę i poszedł z nią prosto do swojej komnaty. Nie chciał o tym mówić przy Sophie. - Tak wiem. - powiedział, gdy już byli w środku. - Czyli kto? - Baljeet. Jak myślisz, powinienem mówić o tym Sophie? - spytał łapiąc się za głowę. - To mój przyjaciel, ale to co zrobił jest niedopuszczalne! Raritówna poczuła się zbita z tropu. Nigdy nie podejrzewała by o coś takiego Baljeet'a, ale z drugiej strony wszystko układało się w logiczną całość. Nie ma Irvinga, nie ma konkurencji. Loren spojrzała na niego bezradnie, po czym odpowiedziała: - Sophie serce pęknie gdy się dowie, ale nie zasługuje też na to, by nie wiedzieć czegoś takiego. Powiemy jej gdy już ochłonie. A ty się nie martw. Baljeet nie zasłużył jednak na miano twojego przyjaciela. - Dziękuję Loren. - powiedział Buford spoglądając w jej duże piękne oczy. Powoli zaczął się do niej zbliżać. Zaczął dotykać ustami jej ust. Ona nie potrafiła już dłużej czekać, złapała go za koszulkę, po czym przyciągnęła go do siebie namiętnie go całując. To było jak spełnienie marzeń. Najpiękniejszy z snów stał się prawdą. Nagle drzwi do komnaty otworzyły się. W progu stanęła Cola. Buford i Loren natychmiast oderwali się od siebie. Strong patrzyła to na jednego, to na drugiego. Jej chłopak i jej najlepsza przyjaciółka? Z natury była łagodną osobą. Ale ten widok obudził w niej głęboko skrywaną lwicę. Powoli podeszła do Loren. - Jak mogłaś? - spytała. - Myślałam, że jesteś moją przyjaciółką. To ja wyleczyłam ci nogę! Dzięki mnie możesz chodzić! - Nicol wybuchła. - Wstawiłam się za tobą! Gdyby nie ja, zostałabyś w tych swoich pieprzonych ruinach na swojej pieprzonej planecie! Ale dzięki mnie, żyjesz jak księżniczka! Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić?! - wtedy Nicol nie mogła już powstrzymać łez. Spojrzała na Buforda. - Myślałam, że mnie kochasz. - wyszeptała i wybiegła z komnaty. Buford i Loren nie potrafili wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuli na sobie tak przytłaczającego poczucia winy. Buford poczuł, że chciałby się teraz zapaść pod ziemię. Z początku był sceptycznie nastawiony do tej kosmitki. Wręcz wrogo. To Nicol go do niej przekonała. Jego ukochana dziewczyna chciała, żeby był miły dla Loren. Ale na pewno nie spodziewała się, że on kiedykolwiek ją z nią zdradzi. Loren czuła się jeszcze gorzej. Tyle zawdzięczała Coli. To była jej przyjaciółka. A ona zawiodła jej zaufanie. Ukradła jej chłopaka. - Wybacz Buford. - powiedziała i wybiegła z komnaty jak wcześniej Nicol. Sophie wzięła czarną torbę w której mieściła się fiolka z czarną mieszaniną. Mając najważniejszy dowód przy sobie, rozpoczęła śledztwo. W tym momencie wszyscy byli podejrzani, nikt nie był bez winy. Wcześniej przeszukała komnaty wszystkich korzystając z ich nieobecności. Nie znalazła jednak żadnych dowodów. Postanowiła zacząć przesłuchania. Na pierwszy ogień poszedł Buford Van Stomm. Chłopak siedział na starym krześle w pokoju bez oświetlenia. Jedynym źródłem światła była lampka. -Dała bym sobie głowę uciąć, że coś wiesz.-Stwierdziła z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.-Powiedz tylko co, a nic ci się nie stanie. - Ale o co chodzi? - spytał Buford z głupim wyrazem twarzy. Stwierdził, że mimo wszystko nie powie Sophie o Baljeecie. - Ty dobrze wiesz o co.-zmrużyła z groźnym wyrazem twarzy, po czym sięgnęła do torby, wyjmując z niej nuż kuchenny. Wbiła go w stół, przy którym siedział Buford. Tuż obok jego dłoni.- Gadaj kto otruł Irvinga! - A co mi do tego?! - Przestań udawać Buford!-po tych słowach wyjęła nóż, po czym wzięła głęboki wdech.- Postaw sie na moim miejscu.-Już nie krzyczała, w jej głosie wyczuć można było jedynie smutek.- Gdyby ktoś otruł Colę. Bufordowi serce zabiło mocniej... Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić co by wtedy czuł... Już miał powiedzieć, co wie, ale do pomieszczenia wszedł Baljeet i zapalił światło. - Co robicie? - spytał patrząc na nich podejrzliwie. - Nic.-odpowiedziała zawiedziona Advnturówna, po czym zwróciła się do Buforda.- Możesz iść. Zrozpaczona Cola biegła przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na pałętające się wszędzie Normboty i na to, że jest w sukience. Nie chciała myśleć o tym co przed chwilą zobaczyła, chciała ten widok wymazać z pamięci. Stanęła przed wejściem do pałacu. Wiodło prosto na dziedziniec. Z dziedzińca można było wejść na miasto, a raczej w jego ruiny. Chyba nic się nie stanie jak na chwilę wyjdzie na dziedziniec? Musi zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza. Dziewczyna otworzyła wrota i wyszła na zewnątrz. Jej oczom ukazało się zaskakujące widowisko. Na dziedzińcu zebrany był tłum ludzi. Z początku pomyślała, że może jest tu organizowane jakieś przedstawienie. Ale nagle zauważyła, że wszyscy mają ochotę uciec, ale są tutaj brutalnie przetrzymywani przez Normboty. Wsłuchała się w odgłosy. Były to wrzaski proszące o litość. Słychać było płacz dzieci. Cola zauważyła jak niektórym ludziom krew kapie z ust. Nagle zauważyła jak jeden z Normbotów wpycha jakiemuś dziecku do buzi kawał zakrwawionego mięsa. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Natychmiast weszła z powrotem do zamku i pobiegła prosto do sali tronowej. Musiała się dowiedzieć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Dziewczyna stanęła przed drzwiami i już miała wejść do środka, ale coś ją powstrzymało. Stanęła przed drzwiami i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Stephanie i Hermiona śmiały się szyderczo. Świętowały swoje zwycięstwo z lampką wina. - Głupcy. - powiedziała Stephanie. - Dobrze im tak. Powinni od razu oddać nam władzę, a nie się sprzeciwiać. Nie mieszkali by teraz w ruinach. - I nie jedli by Djanga. - dodała Hermiona. Cola zakryła usta z przerażenia, słysząc ostatnie zdanie. Te dwie dziewczyny to psycholki. Ci ludzie jedli Djanga. To... Kanibalizm! To co się tutaj wyrabiało... To straszne! A ona nie miała o tym pojęcia! Nikt nie miał o tym pojęcia! Oprócz tych dwóch tyranek... - Co zrobimy z Fretką? - Cola usłyszała głos Stephanie. - Od tygodnia siedzi w lochach. - Publiczna egzekucja? - zaproponowała Hermiona. Cola nie mogła dużej tego słuchać. Uciekła z pod drzwi. Musiała o wszystkim powiedzieć Bufordowi! Chwila... Dlaczego ma mu mówić? Przecież ją zdradził! Nie jest godny zaufania! Sama wyciągnie Fretkę z lochów. Ale... sama? Co jak jej się nie uda? Wtedy dziewczyna przypomniała sobie pocałunek Buforda i Loren. A potem przypomniała sobie wrzaski ludzi na dziedzińcu i zakrwawione buzie dzieci. I poczuła, że stać ją na wszystko. Doktor Baljeet patrzył podejrzliwie na Sophie. - Wiesz, że zawsze możesz się do mnie zwrócić. - powiedział. - Wiem Baljeet.-mówiąc to, usiadła zrezygnowana na krześle.- Ale ja muszę wiedzieć kto go otruł. - Kogo? - wyszeptał Baljeet ze zgrozą. - Nie wiesz? - zapytała, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.- Przecież wszyscy mówią tylko o tym. - Byłem... zajęty. Kogo tutaj otruto? Pod nosem Stephanie i Hermiony? - spytał z niedowierzaniem. - Irvinga. -mówiąc to, uciekała od niego wzrokiem. - Jak to się stało? - spytał z czystej uprzejmości. Tak naprawdę wcale się tym nie przejmował, śmierć Irvinga była mu na rękę. - Właśnie tego nie wiem!-przy tych słowach, podniosła się gwałtownie.- I po to robię te śledztwo, żeby go pomścić! - Śledztwo? Proszę cię. Przecież tutaj są wszyscy twoi znajomi. Kto mógłby go otruć? Może Normboty, po prostu dodały jakiś zły składnik? Może rozwaliły termometr i nie zwróciły uwagi na to, że rtęć dostała się do jego... czegokolwiek co było trucizną. - Może masz rację, ale co jeżeli miał tu jakiegoś wroga? Zabójca Irvinga nie może bezkarnie chodzić po Ziemi. - Może po prostu spytaj Hermy i Steph? - powiedział zirytowany Baljeet. - Niech one zajmą się śledztwem, wszystko się działo pod ich nosem. -A jeżeli one są w to zamieszane?-zapytała, w jej oczach pojawiała się panika. - Serio? Naprawdę uważasz, że mogłyby to zrobić? Po tym jak przyjęły nas do zamku? - Sama już nie wiem. Mam wrażenie, że tracę zmysły. - Aż tak cię boli jego utrata? - Baljeet posmutniał i przytulił Sophie. - Pamiętaj, że masz mnie. - Wiem Baljeet.-mówiła, wtulając się w niego.- Jesteś niezastąpiony. - Uważam, że powinnaś dać sobie spokój z tym śledztwem. Niech Stephanie i Hermiona się tym zajmą. Ty odpocznij. - Odpocznę, ale nie zostawiam tej sprawy na zawsze. Jeżeli one sobie z tym nie poradzą, albo co gorsza, oleją to, sama znajdę winnego. - Śmiało, idź do nich. Mogę iść z tobą jeśli chcesz. - Była bym wdzięczna.-Na jej twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech.-Idziemy? - Jasne. Cola wiedziała jak dostać się do lochów. Nie raz z Izabelą tutaj przybywały i kogoś uwalniały. Dundersztyc nigdy za bardzo nie pilnował lochów. Steph i Hermiona też nie. Najwyraźniej nie obawiały się, że ktoś może tu wejść. Nicole zaglądała przez małe okienko w każdych drzwiach. W końcu ją zobaczyła. Fretka siedziała zrezygnowana przy oknie. Wyglądała fatalnie, wychudzona, wygłodzona, z przetłuszczonymi włosami i zapadniętymi oczami, od nieprzespanych nocy. Nicol używając scyzoryka, który dał jej kiedyś Fineasz, otworzyła drzwi. - Witaj, Fretko. - powiedziała. - Cola? - Flynn'ówna wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Nigdy nie spodziewała się, że Nicole mogła by odważyć się na coś takiego. - Wybacz, że nie przyszłam wcześniej. Nie miałam pojęcia co tu się naprawdę dzieje. - powiedziała podając jej rękę. - Chodź. Zabieram cię stąd. Musisz reaktywować Ruch Oporu. - Ruch Oporu... - Fretka jakby dopiero w tym momencie oprzytomniała. - Tak! Masz rację, musimy powstrzymać te dwie tyranki. Obie dziewczyny ruszyły do wyjścia. Nie spodziewały się, że wkrótce drogę zagrodzą im Normboty. Fretka mimo przebywania w lochu nie straciła wprawy. Szybko rozprawiła się z robotami. Cola nie miała takiego szczęścia. Normboty ją złapały i zaczęły gdzieś nieść. - Cola! Krzyknęła Fretka! - Uciekaj! Jest ich coraz więcej! Fretka szybko pokonała Normboty, jednak nie dała rady dogonić Coli. Nie zważając na nią, wróciła do siedziby RO. Baljeet i Sophie zmierzali ku komnacie Hermiony i Stephanie. Dziewczyna denerwowała się jak jeszcze nigdy. Bała się co odpowiedzą. Co jeżeli zignorują to, bądź otwarcie przyznają się do winy? Z tego wszystkiego, nieświadomie złapała Tjindera za rękę, drugą zaś zapukała do drzwi. Normbot otworzył drzwi i wpuścił ich do środka. Steph i Herma spojrzały na gości zaskoczone. - Co was tutaj sprowadza? - spytała Stephanie. - Słyszałyście o..-tu Sophie zatrzymała się, po czym kontynuowała.- O otruciu Irvinga? - Nie. - odparła Steph. - Dobrze, że nam o tym mówisz. Chciałam się dowiedzieć, czy się powiodło. - Powiodło?-zapytała z niedowierzaniem. - Tsa, - odparła Steph, upijając łyk wina. - nie potrzebuję takich kretynów w moim... ehem... naszym pałacu. - Z-zabiłaś Irvinga? - wyjąkała Adventurówna, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem. Po chwili nie wytrzymała, wylała całe swoje emocje. - Jak mogłaś go zabić?! -wrzasnęła. - Co on ci zrobił?! - Żył? - odparła Stephanie krótko. - Daj spokój, Sophie Adventure, stać cię na więcej niż na takiego kretyna. - Nie miałaś prawa go zabijać! - wrzasnęła ze łzami w oczach. - Zapłacisz za to! - Uspokój się, Sophie. - wtrąciła Hermiona. - On nie był nic wart. - Nie. - odparła Stephanie. - Daj jej mówić Hermiono! W jaki sposób zapłacę, co? Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę. Nie miała pojęcia co mogła odpowiedzieć. W tym momencie nie miała jak się zemścić. Z wyprostowaną głową, wyszła. Baljeet stał po środku niezdecydowany. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Po chwili i on wyszedł. Właśnie wtedy do środka wpadły Normboty, niosąc Nicol. - Ona uwolniła Fretkę Flynn. - powiedział jeden z Normbotów. - Doprawdy? - zapytała ironicznie Hermiona, podnosząc brew. -Cola odważyła się na coś takiego? - Eh... - westchnęła Steph. - Mam dość knowań i kłopotów. Obetnijcie jej głowę i wystawcie na dziedzińcu na pieńku. - mówiła. Nicol spojrzała na nią z przerażeniem. - A Sophie Adventure wsadźcie do lochu. - Nie! - krzyknęła Nicol. - Błagam nie! Dlaczego to robisz?! Steph nie odpowiedziała. Patrzyła jak Normboty wynoszą Colę na pewną śmierć. Loren kłóciła się z własnymi myślami. Poczucie winy dręczyło ją coraz bardziej. Była na siebie wściekła, czuła się jak zdrajczyni, jedyne czego teraz na prawdę chciała, to pogodzić się z Nicole. W tym celu przeszukała cały pałac, na próżno. W końcu postanowiła wyjść na dziedziniec. Otworzyła nieśmiało drzwi. To co tam zobaczyła, na zawsze zmieniło jej psychikę. - Cola! - wrzasnęła. Ujrzała głowę swojej przyjaciółki wbitą w płot. Oczy Strongówny były otwarte, jakby patrzyły na nią. Loren podeszła bliżej, po czym upadła przed nią na kolana. - Nicole...-wyszeptała. -Wybacz mi, błagam. Spojrzała na przyjaciółkę ostatni raz, po czym podniosła i się i chwiejnym krokiem wyszła. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widziała, miała wrażenie, że to wszystko to jeden wielki koszmar. Z rozmyślań wyrwały ją drzwi do komnaty Buforda. Nie myśląc długo, otworzyła je, jednak nic nie powiedziała. W obecnej chwili, nie potrafiła nic wykrztusić. - Co tu robisz Loren? - spytał Buford bezbarwnym tonem. - Cola...-wyjąkała. - Ona nie.. ona nie żyje. - Jak to?! - wykrzyknął Buford. Loren wskazała drżącą ręką na dziedziniec. Buford pobiegł w wyznaczonym kierunku. Zobaczył głowę swojej dziewczyny wbitą na pieńku. Po pieńku spływała krew. Wyraz jej twarzy zastygł w przerażeniu. - Ale... dlaczego? Dlaczego ci to zrobili, Colo? - wyszeptał. Komu zawiniła? Dlaczego Steph i Hermiona stosowały takie kary? Co zrobiła? Dlaczego mu nie powiedziała co planuje? Przecież, by jej pomógł... No tak. Nie była w stanie mu zaufać. Nie po tym jak ją zdradził. Umarła w przekonaniu, że jej nie kocha, a to nie była prawda. Dlaczego musiała umrzeć będąc skłócona z nim? Dlaczego teraz? Buford nie zastanawiając się długo, chwycił głowę Nicol i zdjął ją z pieńka. - Co robisz? - spytała rozdygotana Loren. - Nie wiem co zrobiły z resztą ciała Nicol, ale jej głowa zasługuje na godny pochówek. - powiedział i rzucił się do ucieczki. Loren pobiegła za nim. W tym samym czasie... Izabela szła korytarzem szukając Fineasza. Czuła się coraz bardziej nieswojo, pragnęła jedynie opuścić ten pałac. W tym właśnie celu szła w kierunku dziedzińca. Miała nadzieję, iż Flynn również tam jest. Nie zawiodła się. Tuż przy drzwiach, stał rudowłosy. Jego spojrzenie było jednak nieobecne, a sam on, zdenerwowany do granic możliwości. - Cześć Fineasz.-przywitała go czarnowłosa. - Coś się stało? - Nie patrz na to. - powiedział, łapiąc ją za rękę i starając się odciągnąć jak najdalej dziedzińca. - Na co mam niby nie patrzeć? - zapytała, jednocześnie wyrywając dłoń z jego uścisku. - Izabelo, stój! - krzykną, i pobiegł za nią, jak tylko ta ruszyła w stronę dziedzińca. Dziewczyna jednak go nie posłuchała. Gdy weszła na zewnątrz, żałowała tego. Na widok głowy Nicole, nogi jej się ugięły, a serce jakby zwolniło tempo. - Kto jej to zrobił? - zapytała, patrząc na Fineasza. - Jakim prawem? - A kto mógł to zrobić? - odparł Fineasz. - Stephanie i Hermiona rządzą tym miejscem. Ona nic nie odpowiedziała. Jak najszybciej, opuściła to miejsce. W tym momencie była już pewna, Stephanie i Hermiona są złe, zasługuję na to samo, co spotkało Strongównę. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją Ferb. Przeszedł obok niej bez powitania. Izabela nie potrafiła tego zignorować. - Teraz jesteś szczęśliwy?! - wrzasnęła. - Czy ty i twoja 'banda' nie macie już dość krwi?! - O co ci kurwa znowu chodzi?! - O to co twoja siostra i twoja dziewczyna zrobiły Nicoli na dziedzińcu! - wykrzyknęła i ruszyła w stronę sali tronowej. Zaskoczony Ferb wyszedł na dziedziniec. Lecz kiedy tam się znalazł, głowy Coli już nie było. Izabela szybkim krokiem zmierzała ku celu. Będąc na miejscu, bez pukania weszła do środka. - Witaj Izabelo. -przywitała ją Hermiona, siedząca obok Stephanie. - Coś nie tak? - Owszem! Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?! Za co zrobiłyście to Coli?! - Czyli już widziałaś? - odparła niebieskowłosa z uśmiechem. - Jak ci się podoba efekt naszej pracy? - Co to ma znaczyć?! - Zasłużyła sobie. - odparła Steph. - Tak samo jak Django. - Jeżeli to wszystko, to możesz odejść. - Dodała Hermiona, patrząc na nią z politowaniem. - Jakim prawem? - wysyczała Iza. - Za kogo się uważacie?! - Ty też kwestionujesz nasze rozkazy? - spytała spokojnie Steph. Hermiona zaśmiała się pod nosem, obserwując Izabelę. Rozmowę, która właśnie się toczyła traktowała poniekąd jak kabaret. - Tak! Nie macie prawa... - Chcesz się przekonać? - przerwała jej Steph. - Normboty! Na zawołanie, do komnaty wleciały Normboty, patrząc na swoją panią, przy czym czekali na rozkaz. - Zabierzcie ją do lochu. - powiedziała Steph, tonem jakby oczekiwała, że Normboty same się tego domyślą. W innej części pałacu. Lochy. Sophie Adventure chodziła w te i we wte, jakby czekała na cud. Miała teraz tylko jeden cel, zemścić się, pomścić Irvinga, który w jej mniemaniu nie zasługiwał na śmierć. Do tego celu, musiała jednak wydostać się z lochów, co nie należało do prostych zadań. Po godzinie, usiadła pod ścianą wpatrując się w sufit. - Życie potrafi być kaszanką. - powiedziała do siebie. Po tych słowach, jak na zawołanie drzwi otworzyły się. Blondynka błyskawicznie podniosła się z miejsca. W progu stał Baljeet. Widząc go, Adventurówna rzuciła mu się na szyję. - Wynosimy się stąd. - powiedział. - Jestem doktorem. Znam tajne przejścia, jakich nikt inny tutaj nie zna. Po tym co zrobiły Irvingowi, Django i Coli, dłużej tutaj nie zostaniemy. Boję się pomyśleć co chciały zrobić tobie. - Jesteś niesamowity, doktorku. - odpowiedziała z zachwytem. Słysząc własne słowa, jak najszybciej wybudziła się z swego rodzaju transu, po czym wybiegła z nim na zewnątrz. - A co z resztą? - zapytała w biegu. - Nie mamy czasu. Stephanie i Hermiona wzmocniły patrole w lochach. Musimy uciekać. Chcąc, nie chcąc przyznała mu rację. Dzięki znajomości miejsca przez Baljeeta, udało im się uciec bez większych przeszkód. Ferb zaskoczony słowami Izy szedł korytarzem w stronę sali tronowej. Na swojej drodze spotkał jednak Stephanie. Najwidoczniej zmierzała do swojej komnaty. - Stephanie? -zatrzymał ją. - Wiesz może o co chodziło Izie? - Nie, a o czym mówiła? - spytała, a zaraz potem dodała: - Nieważne, nie przejmuj się nią. Wiesz, że lubi działać ci na nerwy. - powiedziała, namiętnie go całując. Chłopak odwzajemnił pocałunek. Uwielbiał spędzać z nią czas, tylko przy niej czuł się pewnie. Gdy odkleili się od siebie, Fletcher spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Był nią całkowicie oczarowany. - Jesteś czarownicą? - zapytał, starając się zachować powagę. - Bo znów rzuciłaś na mnie czar. Nie mogę myśleć o niczym innym jak o twoich pięknych oczach które hipnotyzują mnie każdego dnia. O, moja ukochana, wiedz że każdego dnia gwiazdy wzdychają z zazdrości o blask bijący od ciebie. - To miłe Ferb. - powiedziała Steph, znów go całując. - Ale wybacz, muszę coś załatwić. Głupie obowiązki. Ale nie martw się. Zaraz do ciebie wrócę. - powiedziała, pocałowała go na pożegnanie i odeszła. -I bądź tu romantyczny. - powiedział do siebie. Steph weszła do celi. Spojrzała na skuloną Izabelę. - Hejka. Nie warto mnie denerwować, prawda? - Wypchaj się. - odparła Izabela. Nienawidziła Steph. To demon, nie kobieta. To co zrobiła Nicol i Djangowi... To przekraczało ludzkie pojęcie. - Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że jutro umrzesz. Może chciałabyś coś zjeść? Ostatnia kolacja w twoim życiu. - Nic od ciebie nie chcę! - wykrzyczała Iza, na jej nieszczęście właśnie zaburczało jej w brzuchu. - Chyba jednak chcesz. - odparła Steph. - Normboty! Wtedy przyszedł Normbot. Niósł w rękach dziwną miseczkę. Po chwili Izabela z przerażeniem dostrzegła, że to nie miseczka tylko najprawdziwsza głowa Django! Steph wzięła ją do ręki i wyjęła z głowy winogrono, po czym je zjadła. - To smaczna sałatka owocowa. - powiedziała. - Są tu winogrona, truskawki, pomarańcze, jabłka, maliny, arbuz i kiwi. Ze środka czaszka jest oczyszczona, możesz spokojnie jeść, nie pobrudzisz się krwią. - mówiła Steph takim luźnym tonem jakby rozmawiała na co idzie do kina. - Skóry nie zdejmowałam. To ładna ozdoba. - powiedziała kładąc czaszkę na podłodze. - Śmiało. Możesz jeść. - powiedziała, po czym wyszła i zamknęła lochy. Iza patrzyła na wytrzeszczone, martwe ślepia Django. - Gdzie jesteś Fineasz? - wyszeptała przytulając się ściany i odsuwając jak najdalej od głowy Django. Fineasz właśnie spacerował przez opustoszały zamek. Nicol i Irving nie żyli, a wszyscy pozostali zniknęli. Nie mógł znaleźć, ani doktora Baljeeta, ani Sophie, ani Buforda, ani Loren. Jego brat poszedł do Stephanie. A Izabela zniknęła. Nagle Fineasz pomyślał o otruciu Irvinga i o głowie Coli. Wyszedł na dziedziniec. Jego dziewczyny tam nie było. Miała iść do Hermiony i Stephanie. Dlaczego jeszcze nie wróciła? A może coś się stało? Nie zastanawiając się długo, Fineasz poszedł sprawdzić, czy wejście do lochów Dundersztyca jeszcze funkcjonuje. Było to jedyne miejsce nie strzeżone przez Normboty. Tajne przejście, którego znać nie powinien. Niepewnym krokiem wszedł do środka. Podziemne tunele zawładnięte były przez pająki, robaki i inne tego typu stworzenia. Droga zdawała się nie mieć końca, im dalej szedł, tym zapach pleśni czuć było coraz intensywniej. W końcu dotarł do celu. W wielu pomieszczeniach ginęli ludzie, błagali go wręcz o pomoc. On jednak nie reagował, desperacko szukał swojej dziewczyny. - Fineasz? - usłyszał jej głos. Na te słowa, odwrócił się w jej stronę. Ona podbiegła jak najbliżej niego, po czym złapała kraty. - Wyciągnij mnie stąd! Chłopak nie raz już to robił z Ferbem, za czasów Dundersztyca. Wyciągną z kieszeni podręczny scyzoryk, z którym nigdy się nie rozstawał i zaczął grzebać w zamku. Po chwili drzwi ustąpiły i krata otworzyła się. Izabela wpadła w ramiona Fineasza. Jednak w tej chwili otoczyły ich Normboty. Fineasz i Izabela usłyszeli za sobą złowieszczy głos: - Postanowiłam, że już więcej nie popełnię tego błędu. - powiedziała Stephanie. - Normboty, wiecie co macie robić. Normboty złapały Fineasza i Izabelę i zaczęli ciągnąć w stronę dziedzińca. Steph tymczasem udała się do wyjścia z lochów. Normboty wsadziły Fineasza i Izabelę do bardzo ciasnej klatki. Oboje się ledwie tam zmieścili. Stali wtuleni w siebie. - Fineasz. - powiedziała Izabela ze łzami w oczach spoglądając na jego twarz. - Przepraszam. - Nie przepraszaj mnie. - mówiąc to, podniósł jej podbródek tak, by patrzyła mu w oczy. - Ratować cię było dla mnie zaszczytem. Nie mógłbym żyć z myślą, że coś mogło ci się stać, a ja nie zareagowałem. - Po tych słowach, przełknął ślinę, starając się powstrzymać łzy. Wiedział, że śmierć jest nieunikniona. - Jestem szczęśliwy, że mogę skonać w twoich ramionach, że los pozwolił mi doznać tego zaszczytu. Wierz mi, ma ukochana, wody tego świata płaczą wraz ze mną, ze strachu przed rozdzieleniem dwóch kochanków. Ale i jednocześnie lasy radują się, gdyż nic nas już nie rozdzieli. - mówiąc to, pocałował ją delikatnie w usta. Poczuli już żar ognia. - Do zobaczenia ma jedyna. Zobaczymy się w lepszym świecie. Ferb ruszył w stronę komnaty Steph. Wszedł do środka. Dziewczyny tam nie było. Stała na balkonie. Ona i Hermiona jako jedyne w tym zamku miały balkony z widokiem na dziedziniec. Dziewczyna chyba nie zauważyła jego wejścia. Chłopak stanął obok jej i oparł się o barierkę. Spojrzał na nią. Patrzyła na dziedziniec. I on zwrócił tam swój wzrok. Wyglądało to na publiczną egzekucję. Dwie osoby stały zamknięte w ciasnej klatce. Tak ciasnej, że on ledwie mogli się tam pomieścić. Ferb wytężył wzrok. W klatce stali Fineasz i Izabela. - Co się dzieje? - spytał Ferb. - Zobaczysz. - odparła tajemniczo Steph i przytuliła się do niego, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu. Wciąż nie odrywała wzroku z dziedzińca. Nagle Normbot podszedł do klatki i podpalił ją. Wraz z nią zapłonęli uwięzieni w niej Fineasz i Izabela. Ferb krzyknął z przerażenia. - Prawda, że piękne? - spytała Steph romantycznym głosem. - "Piękne"?! - powtórzył histerycznie Ferb. - To mój brat! - Kochanie, to nie jest twój brat. To syn twojej macochy. Ty masz tylko siostrę, a jest nią Hermiona. - odparła Steph, namiętnie go całując. Ten nie odepchną jej, ale też nie odwzajemnił pocałunku. Wciąż patrzył na nią z przerażeniem. - Poza tym, zawsze mówiłeś, że nie lubisz Izy. - odparła Steph i zostawiła Ferba samego na balkonie. Chłopak patrzył przerażony jak jego dziewczyna odchodzi. Musiał się stąd wydostać. To było strasznie. Nie mógł tu zostać ani chwili dużej. Nie ze swoją dziewczyną i swoją siostrą. Dedykacje *Emi dedykujemy fragment z Djangiem. *Franky fragment z Phinbellą. *Klaudi fragment z Ferbanie (Ferb&Stephanie). *Monice fragment ze śmiercią Coli. Chronologia Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania Kategoria:Drugi wymiar Kategoria:Drugi wymiar - opowiadania